Rewrite ${((8^{12})(3^{3}))^{-9}}$ in the form ${8^n \times 3^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((8^{12})(3^{3}))^{-9} = (8^{(12)(-9)})(3^{(3)(-9)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((8^{12})(3^{3}))^{-9}} = 8^{-108} \times 3^{-27}} $